The present invention relates to a metal cutting tool, and more particularly, to a boring tool having a micro-adjusting means for adjusting the cartridge holding the tool.
Previous inventions provide for adjusting the cutting tool such as disclosed in Eversole U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,213, Gulibon U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,788, Keller U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,360, Shutz U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,339 and Samoilov (Russian) No. 460,119. However, the prior art fails to provide for adjusting the cutting tool in small or micrometer increments.